


Something to Remember

by innerslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/pseuds/innerslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late Spring, 1978 - Severus threatens Remus. Remus has to do something to gain the upper hand. Hatesex/possible dubcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nqdonne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nqdonne).



"What are you doing here?" hissed a voice.  Remus turned slowly, trying to keep from startling Snape.

"Looking for you, of course."

"Well, you've found yourself a hexing if you don't get out of Slytherin territory, _werewolf_."

Remus' head snapped up and he glared at Snape.  "Don't say that so loud!" he hissed.

Snape was smirking.  "So that's what it looks like when a _werewolf_ is frightened."

"Shut it!" Remus ordered, trying to keep his voice level.  Bloody hell.  He could keep his cool about anything else, but if Snape was going to threaten to expose his secret--

Snape gave a low, delighted laugh.  It was the first time Remus had ever heard him laugh, and even though it was at his expense, even though it was obvious Snape was enjoying the power he had over Remus, the sound sent a thrill straight to Remus' groin.  God, what he wouldn't give to make Snape laugh for other reasons!

"You're wasting your time down here, werewolf.  I had to promise Dumbledore, but there will come a day when the headmaster has no power over me.  Remember that."

Remus met his gaze, feeling something go cold inside him.  They would be leaving school in only a few short months.  "Then maybe I should get my own hold over you," he breathed, and leaned in very close.

"What--"  Snape cut himself off before the question got all the way out.  He raised his hands, one still gripping his wand, and shoved Remus away.

That is, he _tried_ to shove Remus away.  There were advantages to being a werewolf, after all; he was stronger than he looked.  Remus leaned against his hands, forcing his elbows to bend so they were mere inches apart.

"What's wrong, Snape?" he breathed.  "Don't like being this close to a Dark creature?"  He paused for effect, then added, "Or is it that you like it _too_ much?"

Snape's eyes went wide, and Remus felt another thrill as he detected the scent of arousal--and not all of it was his own.  "I'll bloody kill you," Snape said, but he was breathless.

"I'm sure you will someday," Remus said.  "I know how well you hold a grudge.  It's why I'm done apologising to you.  I know it will never work."  He smirked at Severus.  "I'll try something else, instead."

He leaned down and kissed Severus.

It was a hard kiss, a demanding kiss, but Snape responded immediately, parting his lips, his tongue meeting Remus'.  Remus lifted a hand to cradle the back of Snape's head, not bothering to bridle his desire.

Snape bit him.

When Remus pulled away, gasping, Snape's hands curled around his robes and tugged him backwards until Snape's back hit the wall.  Remus groaned softly and leaned into him, pressing a suddenly insistent erection into Snape's hip.  His body was trembling; he wondered if Snape felt the inevitability of this as strongly as he did.

Snape's hands were fumbling at his trousers.  Remus didn't stop kissing him, liking the feel of having Severus Snape surrender to him.  Then Snape's hand was around his cock and _oh God!_ that felt brilliant.  He moaned into the kiss and pressed his hips against Severus' hand.

Snape broke the kiss.  "Touch me, you bastard!"

Remus laughed, he couldn't help it, but he obeyed, sliding one hand down to cup Snape's arse while the other undid his zip.  In moments they were both squeezing and stroking, writhing their hips against each other.

Gasping, Remus lowered his head to kiss Snape again, but all he got was an ear.  A moment later he felt a nip at his shoulder through his shirt.  He gasped and bit his lip to keep from making too much noise.  Snape's hands were clever.  Remus tasted blood when he came.

He stroked Snape's cock faster, twisting his hand and squeezing.  Before long Snape was bucking into his hand and biting Remus' shoulder _hard_ to keep from crying out.  Slowly they went still, except for the heaving of chests.  Remus leaned into Snape, trying not to like the warmth but unable to wish--

No.  He straightened finally and deliberately lifted his hand to taste Severus.  He held Snape's gaze as he did, and Snape swallowed audibly at the sight.  Then Remus leaned in and kissed him hard, wishing he could exorcise the last of his desire.  Snape gave as good as he got, one hand reaching up to tug at Remus' overlong hair.

Finally he pulled away and looked down at Snape.  The Slytherin was sprawled against the wall, trousers open, tie askew, eyes dazed, cheeks pink and lips swollen from kisses.  God, he looked delicious.  Remus swallowed to wet his dry mouth and stepped back slowly, tucking himself back into his trousers.

"Just remember this, if you ever feel like telling anyone my secrets," he muttered finally.  It hurt to say.

Snape's eyes shuttered, though he didn't draw himself up or change position.  "I'll remember we both enjoyed it," he retorted, though his usual bitter tones were more languid than Remus had ever heard them.  "And you came first."

Remus flicked his wand in a cleaning charm over both of them and straightened his tie.  "Severus," he said crisply.  Then he forced himself to turn his back and walk away.

He missed the look of longing that fleeted across the other boy's face.


End file.
